Many applications utilize magnetic structures to perform sensing, actuation, and communication, etc. in devices such as integrated circuits, sensors, and micromechanical devices, etc. Such devices may include magnetic structures in place of or in addition to other elements, such as electronic structures.
However, problems arise when integrating magnetic structures into various devices. Manufacturing materials having specific magnetic properties, such as producing a magnetic field or having electrical properties that vary as a function of a magnetic field, typically involves specific requirements, such as related to temperature or contaminants during the manufacturing process. These requirements often conflict with, or unduly restrain, the manufacturing of other materials, such as semiconductors, dielectric and metals, in the same device.
Devices including magnetic structures also typically require specific operational conditions, such as related to the path of a magnetic field, which sometimes conflict with or unduly constrain operational conditions, such as related to other electric, magnetic or electro-magnetic fields, of other elements included in the same device.
Therefore, a need exists for magnetic devices, systems and corresponding methods that integrate magnetic structures in an improved manner.